Lost in love
by dancers of the night
Summary: The Romans lost a war to Egypt. The King of Egypt sees this slave girl. He likes her, but he doesn't like to see her get beat up so what does he do? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Dancer: In this story Tea will be call Teana. In the prologue it will be in Teana's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

**Prologue**

_It was dark outside. The clouds were covering the lands of the once known Roman empire, well what's left of it. We were beaten by the Egyptians. I knew we were weaker. I tried to tell my father. He wouldn't listen to me. I told him maybe in a couple of years we would be ready. No, he told me we were going to fight and win. Look what happened, we lost. The buildings were still on fire. The palace is no more. It's like we given up. I lost my father, my home, and more. I was the princess of Rome, now I will become a slave girl of Egypt. I wish I knew where my mother was right now. Tears ran down my cheeks. I could see the boats that the Egyptian guards were taking us. There are only two. One I could see only for men. The other, for women, and children. I felt bad for the children. They will grow up as slaves. I wish my father was smarter. The boats came near as we all walked. I knew once I climbed on to that boat, it will take me to my nightmare, or living hell. I would say both. I heard thunder in the distance. Rain came pouring down. The rain made the ground wet and muddy which was hard to walk through. I slipped in the mud. with the chains stripped to my wrist behind my back. I couldn't get up very well. I tried and tried to get up but I kept on falling. One of the Egyptian guards saw me. He came over. I saw a whip in his hands, he then whip me on my back so hard I screamed in pain. I felt the blood running down my back._

"Get up!" He demanded.

_I got up with, my legs. When the rain water hit my cut across my back, it stung badly. My back became numb. Once we got to the boat I couldn't even feel my back. I just wanted to die then and there. When I got on there, all the Egyptians gave us glares sometimes even whip us or cut us for no reason. I was so scared at that point in time. My father always told me to be strong no matter what, but now I was to sacred to think brave. I saw somebody. He wore a crown, like thing. It had the symbol of an eye. I think that means God of Ra, in there religion. I am a little familiar with it. He had purple eyes. Black hair with purple at the ends of his black hair. He had lightning gold bangs, and one lightning strike that looked like it was standing up. I think that is the King of Egypt. I told myself mentally. He looked very hot. He looked like if he was auguring about something to the guards. I realized that I was at a door were I was to be placed with the children and women. I looked for my mom but I couldn't find her. It was, cold, dark, scary, and very cramped in the room that I was placed in. This was the start of my, living nightmare and me in living hell._

12345678910

Dancer: Sorry that is all I have. I didn't want to give to much away. So Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Dancer: YAY I AM OUT OF THE SHADOW REALM WHICH IS SCHOOL! YES SUMMER IS HERE AND MY BDAY IS ALMOST HERE! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed last chap.

fantasia-49

AtemusloverSapphire

jullun (Anonymous reviewer)

ygo-sh-fan 'Tanzania'

Dangerous Jade

Tea- The Chosen One

luckygirl777

raygypsy714

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh if I did then Atem and Tea would be together through the whole show.

Chapter 1

Teana, the women, and the children felt the boat stop. One of the guards came into the dark and cramped room.

"We are here!"He yelled."Now get up!" He took a group with him. Teana got up when he said that. Guards came in and out taking groups of people away. Teana recognized one of the guards. _He's the one that hurt me._ She walked trying to get away from his gaze.

Once she got outside she had to shield her eyes from the sunlight with her hand. _The sun is bright compared to the last couple of days getting over here to Egypt._ She looked around. She saw the land being very dusty because of the sand, that the wind is picking up. She saw the Nile river, that she only heard of as a little girl. The only reason she learned of Egypt is because her father wanted her to be ready to fight them with there own resources(if that was a word back then.). Tea came out of her own little world to see her mother."Mom!"She yelled.

Her mom had brown hair, blue eyes, skinny, about 5ft 4, she wore white clothing, with brown sandals(still guessing on what they had back then.). Her mom turned around."Teana!"she went up to her and hugged her."Teana if they see you over here they might do something to you or me."

"What are they doing?" Teana let go of her mother.

Her mother put her head down."They are selling us."

"What!?" Teana looked mad and a little scared."They can't do that! Can they?"

Her mother shook her head up and down."They can. We lost the war, this is what we have to pay."

"Have you been-" Tean couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't even want to think of the word.

"I am afraid so."

"To who?" Teana's eyes started to water.

"To the King of Egypt." Her mother said sadly. Teana broke down crying. She didn't want to get separated from her mom, not now at least."Shh," she bent down and put her arms around her daughter." its going to be fine. Now be strong. Most of use that were bought is by the priest so he wasn't her. Now be Strong we are leaving." the two hugged each other.

"Bye." Teana sobbed. Her mother waved a hand at her as they walked to the palace. Teana watched people of her kind get sold to people that were mean, or nice if the person was lucky to get sold to them. Some that got sold for free if they didn't look like they could do much. Some of the families got separated. Even some of the children went separate from there mothers. That broke Teana's heart._ Why do they have to do this. This is cruelty. It ain't fair._ A Guard pushed her forward.

"Now," He said. "how much for this one?" Teana saw how many people wanted her.

"50!" Yelled a man.(I really don't know if this is how people sold slaves so go with it.)

"No, 100."

"300!" That was the last call.

"She is sold." Teana got off of the box she stood on. The guy that bought her took her by the arm tightly. He had black hair, and green eyes, tall and looked like if he could kill somebody.

"Now you listen to me." He dragged her to a horse."You will only speak if spoken to in this family. You will do as me, my wife, and my children want something, you will be punished you do anything else. You will get food only if you are good, if you are lucky scarps. Teana nodded.

12345678910

The King of Egypt sat at the throne. He saw his guards come in with the new slaves they have, he saw High Priest Seto in front of them all. Seto had brown hair which Egyptians usually don't have."My King we have brought the slaves." said Seto. All of the guards and Seto knelled down. The slaves looked at them and then they knelled as well.

"Don't kneel to me." said the King.

"One of the guards looked up to him." But Pharaoh Atem, we have did it to the past Pharaohs before you." Atem was so much different from other Pharaohs that he is the most respected person in Egypt and people will do anything for him.

Atem got up from the throne and walked down to where they were."I have ruled for almost 4 years. I am about to turn 18. I said in the beginning , 'No kneeling to me.' I am different from other Pharaohs. I never wanted to get in a war with Rome but it happened. I didn't want slaves at first in till we agreed that it would help our society, and they don't get stronger." He walked in front of High Priest Seto."Now cousin, we will make these slaves at home but not to much at home. Now-"

"Prince! There is a meeting to go to and it means now. You to Seto." said a hyper girl named Mana. Mana has brown hair, greenish looking eyes. She even holds a staff looking thing, and she grew up with Atem, she always said Prince and could never stop calling him that.

"Mana tell them we are coming."

"Yes!" She ran off.

"Keep them here." Atem and Seto left the room.

"I like his attitude." said Teana's mother.

"My lady we can ran now why they ain't looking." said one of the slaved men.

"No...I can trust this King. He is still young and he will learn a lot. I just wish my daughter was with us." Teana'a mother said sadly.

12345678910

Teana walked through the door of her new home. The children she saw played a broad game(boardgames was invented in Egypt just I don't know which ones.). The woman came in. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was tall for most women. She wore a white dress.

"Hello, whats your name?" She asked venomously

"Teana." She said quietly._ Okay, maybe she won't be a nice lady. She looks like she can be nice but looks are deceiving._

"Hello Teana now please do the dishes." Teana did all they said that night. She was exhausted, so she sat in a wooden chair. She almost fell asleep when the nightmare became more alive.

"Get up!" yelled the man. Teana couldn't, she never been in this much labor before, she was so tired."I said get up bitch."Teana tried, but fell back in the chair. He raised his arm up and punched her in the face. Teana fell to the ground off the chair. Tears came out of her eyes."Now get up!" She got up, struggling to keep her balance."Now, I need you to feed and clean the horses. Once you are done you sleep outside. Got it?" Teana just nodded."Good." He walked away. She went out . She cleaned and feed the horses that he had. She laid in the stable with the horses._Why me?_ She questioned herself. _I haven't ate much today. I am hungry and tired. I wish this had never happened._ She fell asleep crying.

12345678910

Atem walked back into the throne room where the slaves were at. "Sorry that took so long. I hate those meetings. Anyways I have heard from Seto that we had bought the Queen of Rome well used to be. Please step forward." Teana's mother step forward."Whats your name?"

"Lulana."(Lu-la-na)

"Well Lulana, you and your people will be treated with respect here in the palace. Why did your people and your husband attack early?"

Lulana look at him confused."What do you mean?"

"If you waited a couple of years or more then you would have beaten us."

Lulanas eyes opened wide remembering that phrase. More importantly who had said it."My daughter said that."

Atem looked at her in the eyes."You have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"She is very smart."

"Thank you." She bowed to him.

"Guards!," he called. "please take them to there rooms, give them food and water."

"Yes my Pharaoh." Atem got up. He walked to his chambers. _So she has a daughter._ He closed the doors._ I am wondering why she wasn't with them._

Lulana looked outside to the stars off the balcony._ I wonder if she is alright._

12345678910

Dancer: Please tell me if you all know all the priests names Because I will be needing them. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Dancer: Yes I know it's been a while on updating this fic so I am sorry about that. Anyways I would love to give a shout out to **Crystal Magician Princess **today is her birthday so Happy Birthday! I would love to thank all the reviewers that reviewed last chap.

**Paradise Island Tanzania**

**moonlightshadow1**

**1wingedangelX**

**Unique Art**

**Dark Shining Light**

**fantasia-49**

**journey maker**

**port rocks**

**Egyptianprincess101**

**LadyAquarius77**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**sirensbane**

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt**

**Cheating Death**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 2

"My King, please don't be stubborn. You have to pick a wife soon so stop being so picky." Shimon the kings adviser walked beside Atem. The two were walking down the hall to get to the throne room because it's one of those days that Atem has to say yes or no to the princesses.

Atem looked down at him."Shimon I looked at a lot of women lately and none of them I liked. Why do I have to pick one anyways." The Pharaoh folded his arms, then he stopped walking.

"Because you do. It's always been a rule." Shimon stopped as well.

"So. Why can't we change it. I don't want to be married. I don't want to be in love and if I do then it's going to be the person I feel right with." He said a little to harsh.

Shimon sighed."Look I can't change it alright. You are the King of stubbornness."

Atem grinned at that." Also my dad before he died said that I was the King at annoying people." Atem's grin turn into a smile when he saw Shimon remembering that.

Shimon shook his head."Don't remind me."

Atem looked away from him and started to walk."I just did." Shimon shook his head and followed.

Atem walked to the throne room. He walked up the starts and sat on it._ This is going to be a long day._ Thought Atem as they brought the princesses in.

12345678910

Teana woke up with a horse nudging her side for food. So she got up to get some apples. She gave it to the horse and it ate happily. The blued eyed girl smiled at it forgetting were she was at. She felt like home looking at the horse till...

'BAM'

She turned to see that man that she had bought her yesterday coming through the doors that he just slammed open. Her smile turned upside down into a frown. She started to back away. The guy started to take steps closer to her in till she was against the wall."How about you go cook us some breakfast before I get angry." He said dryly.

Teana shook her head up and down and dashed to the house so she wouldn't be near him like that for a while. The ex-roman princess cooked the food and sat it on the table. When she yelled it was ready the two kids dashed down there like lightning and started to eat like pigs. The woman of the family looked like she was in a mad mood today._ Note to self don't get her on her bad side today._ Then she saw the man come in they ate while she looked at them. She licked her lips wishing for food.

The black haired man looked at her."Want food?" He asked handed her a plate. She took it. She was about to pick a piece of food up."Oh my bad." The mad took the plate back and gave her another one with just crumbs and a little bit of meat."Sorry that one was mine this one is yours." He put it on the floor after he took it out of her hands again."Now eat!" He barked in her face and started to laugh his head off. The woman joined into the laughter after the kids ran to play more games in the living room.

Teana felt her eyes water. She couldn't take this anymore and it was the only second day here. She just wanted to punch the heck out of the man and that woman. Tears threaten to fall as she ate what was on that plate. Teana felt like a dog eating this, since she had to eat it like one. When she finished she washed the dishes with water from the Nile that she had to put water into the buckets and carry them back just to wash them. When she was done with that the woman came to her.

"I want you to go pick up the crops that we have planted." She said demandily and handed her another bucket."Go!" She yelled and Teana ran out to the garden to pick up the crops so she wouldn't get mad again at her.

Sweat rolled down her face later that day, as she picked the last bit of crops. Damn how she hated them more and more. Hungrily and tiredly she walked up to the door with the last bucket of crops and put them on the table when she walked in. The brown haired girl was about to walk into there living room when she heard fighting.

"I told you not to do this!" Yelled the woman as she slapped her husband.

"Look I know you never wanted a slave and that you are trying to act mean all that you can but you have to try. As least we have one to work like that bitch is." He put a hand to his face.

"Look I could be mean but I hate being mean. I think we should at least treat her with respect."

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because that bitch is our slave and that she should be treated badly." He said angrily."If you think different then leave!" He pushed her at the wall and made her fall to the floor.

The women got up and looked at her husbanded."Fine I will and I am taking the kids with me." She hurriedly ran and got the kids. They got there things and left.

Teana looked at the guy. He looked broken. Then she notice him looking at her."Come here." He got a whip. The Roman got up and walked over to the destructive man. She just wanted to run but didn't. The Egyptian held the whip in the air and strike the slave with it. Teana screamed. Blood rolled down her skin."IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MY WIFE WOULD STILL BE HERE!" He yelled as he strike at her non stop.

Teana had to say something."Well if you didn't buy me in the first place then maybe she would!" She yelled back. Teana didn't know what got in her but that made everything worse. He strike her till he was tired.

He picked her up by the arm and dragged her to a closet and threw her in there."Stay in there you fucking bitch!" She heard him walk off.

Silent tears ran down her face. Teana could move anything. Blood and buries showed clearly."_Mom._" She whispered before she passed out in the dark room.

12345678910

Atem sat down on his bed after dinner."Ra I hate my life sometimes." There came a knock on the door."Come in."

He looked over to see Lulana come in."Here is your glass of water, my King." The ex-Queen of Rome gave him the glass in his hands.

"Thank you. I know its very uncomfortable for you saying that so you don't have to. Just call me Atem if you want." Atem got up and walked over to his balcony. He put his elbows on the balcony rale and leaned against it. Taking a sip of his water.

"You are very different from what I heard of Pharaohs would do." She walked up beside him.

"I hear that a lot. I just wish they would change some of the rules."

Lulana could tell that he was bothered with something."What rules?"

Phaoroh gave out a huge sigh."My 18th birthday is coming up. They want me to get married soon afterwards. I haven't choose a wife yet and I don't like any of them. I hate them."

_He is one very different person. I just really wish my daughter was here. She could probably help him._

"She won't be able to help me."

Lulana gasp."How did you know what I was thinking?"

_Crap. Me and my mouth sometimes. I think I can trust her but I won't tell her all._He turned to her and she saw his eyes a red color."I can read minds. Lets just say I have powers."

"Powers? But how?"

"Well it runs in some of the Egyptian family mainly in the Pharaohs and the Pharaohs court. My mom and dad had powers so that's how I got mine. How I really don't know how they came."

"I have never heard of this."

"That's because been keeping this a secret. It's better that way. If you want I can put up a search team to go find your daughter."

Lulana knew he was trying to change the subject now but decided not to push it."Yes I would like that."

"Okay they will start tomorrow. You may leave."

Lulana walked out of his room._ I wonder what is going on. Is he trying to tell me something, or was it by accident that he said that._

_Damn me. Why did I say that. At least I didn't say anything about the Millenium Items and the rest of my powers. I guess it's been a long day._

12345678910

Dancer: I had to put the powers in there. So now there is a Twist in it oh yeah! I hope yall liked it. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dancer: (looks at all the reviews she had got) Holy cow I did not know that I was going to get 28 reviews for one chapter O.O (is in shock). Anyways before any of you get mad at me for not updating for a Year, it is because I am having writers block for this story and I am lucky to get this chapter written and just thought to warn y'all now I still have writers block for this story so it might be awhile again to update this. I am really sorry and I should just shut up and let y'all read and I hope this chapter will make it up to y'all for waiting this long. I am really really really sorry...Yep I am so shutting up now. **

**This chapter is for my Big Sister Teardrop Lotus because today is her BRITHDAY! So say happy birthday to her today and this is for you big sis! Hope you love the chapter!**

**Thanks to who reviewed last chapter**

**Rosalind du Coudray**

**Atem's Sister Atea**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**Alda MN**

3000's bffl and Dances bffl

Waterdragon

The Fandom

**moonlightshadow1**

**Angel Diary**

**koneko101**

Nessa675

emma

**Asiera**

liza marie dee sia

**shadow-fox313**

**Ruize**

**Fortune Glyph**

**Rain On My Heart**

**fantasia-49**

**port rocks**

**Aryaine**

**Dark Shining Light**

**Paradise Island Tanzania**

**1wingedangelX**

**Mello-The-Melon**

**Unique Art**

**Journey Maker**

**Teardrop Lotus **

**Chapter 3**

Atem sat in his bed looking out the window. He had already told the soldiers to go look for Lulana's daughter. He did not know how long they would be and today was one of the days he was free. As he sat there thinking he got up and changed into his cloths. He then put a black cloak around him. He was about to open the doors to the balcony when he heard someone come through the door. He wiped around to see Mana.

"Mana," Atem sighed in relief. If it was Shimon he really didn't want to explain to him on what he was going to do.

Mana came in bouncing as she walked in with her staff behind her back. She jumped on Atem's bed and looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked in a very innocent voice and Atem knew she was not innocent.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Atem sarcastically said. When they both were younger they used to sneak out all the time, and he still did it now, well when he had free time like this. During the time of the war he never snuck out though, he was to busy.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like if you going to town…..with out being noticed." She had the biggest smile on her face. He sighed. She seemed like she was always in victory no matter what it was.

Atem walked over to the bed to stand in front of her. Atem really never did like the idea of her covering up for him because she would be in trouble. Specially now of letting him go and he would get nothing at all….besides getting into an argument with Shimon or Mahado but that would be it.

"Mana do you want to cover for me?" Mana jumped off the bed jumping up and down like her usually hyper self.

"Yes!" She yelled. Atem covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhh! Don't yell." She just said okay through his hand. "Just tell the guards out there by my door that I want to sleep in this morning and not be disturbed till I get out of the room and don't tell anyone…Okay?" She nodded once again and he let go of her. Atem then made it by the window and threw a rope down. Atem climbed down the palace walls.

12345678910

Teana didn't know what time it was. The closet was to dark to see in, she couldn't even see through the cracks through the door. _It had to be dark still at least._ She thought. She couldn't really feel most of her body after she woke up a couple of hours ago from the pain she had gotten from the mad man. Teana knew she lost some blood…and she really didn't want to know how much since the spot she was sitting in was either a little bit of wetness and some dry blood. How she knew it was dry blood? Because she felt it all over her skin. If her mother ever saw her like this it would have killed her.

The girl heard foot steps fall really heavy against the floor the sounding of life of her beginning of hell that day. The madman opened the door. He was to tried to say anything at first but then he rubbed his chin. "Get up. Go fix me some breakfast and go start the rest of your damn chores."

Teana got up with her body aching all over. She didn't want to stand but if she didn't do what she was asked what happened yesterday could happen again and she didn't not want to meet that whip again.

12345678910

It really wasn't hard for The Pharaoh to sneak around his own guards and getting out of the Palace. All he had to do was be very quite and use some of his powers to make it as if he wasn't there. He had to remind himself later to put more guards up just in case if someone had powers on the outside like him and the Pharaoh's court.

Ra was just beginning to rise above the horizon, well from what Atem could see. Atem had brought money with him that morning as the money started to shine in Ra's light. He blew at his bang that fell in front of his eye, then he saw someone begging for money and they looked poor too. He put about five coins in their hat for the young man and the young man smiled. Atem smiled too as he walked off.

Atem stopped next at the market to get some food to eat since he did not eat anything before he left. He saw a slave girl working trying to keep costumers happy but he could tell she was not used to this work. Her blond hair looked dirty but looked well treated besides that. When it came to Atem's turn to get something she was crying, The Pharaoh new that she was trying to do a good job and maybe she had lost some money. He picked up an apple and handed her more money then what it was worth. She gasped at the three coins and he walked off before she could say anything.

Atem hurried along finishing his apple. Ra was finally on top of him as the heat bore down on him as well. That's when he saw one of his search team. He hid in one of the ally ways so the guard couldn't see him. He also knew wearing a cloak was dangerous as well but if he didn't wear that cloak then a lot of people would see who he was and it would create a lot of attention.

Akiiki was the soldier's name. When Atem was younger and would sneak out it was always Akiiki that would find him and bring him to his father. Akiiki was the main solider that would listen to Atem all the time when he was younger. Akiiki was one of his best friends as well but he couldn't be caught out here by him. So he waited till the solider went by.

Atem walked more toward the country side of Egypt where the Nile river was. He remembered when him and Mana were still younger and they would come out here to swim even though they were not supposed to with out permission but he was way to adventuress to ask. That was the time though that he had fun now it was more about reasonability then anything now. He sighed as he put his feet into the nice warm water.

Out in the distance The Pharaoh heard a scream. He got up as quickly as he could and ran toward the scream. He saw a house, a stable, and also crops. He heard the scream again and it was a girls scream. Atem quickened his pace to the stables, when he got there, there was a man standing near the girl, the girl was on the ground covering her face. She looked badly hurt.

The Man must have sensed him there as he turned around showing a whip in his hands. "Who are you?" The Man holding the whip said.

Atem didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't answer as he looked at the young girl. Something was bubbling up inside him, he couldn't control himself as he felt like water covered him, he couldn't breath or see. He started to choke, he landed on his hands and knees. The water like thing was gone as he looked up to see the man laying there on the ground motionless.

Crawling on the ground, Atem checked the man's pulse, there was nothing, the man wasn't even breathing. Atem knew then it was his shadow realm powers at work. He wasn't supposed to use them because he could never get them under control when he did use them and the only time he could control them was if he doesn't use them. Just the smaller powers the he could use where the ones that he use the most. Atem walked over to the hurt girl who looked like she was about to pass out. Moving her brown hair with dried blood on it made him want to puke. He saw her eyes closed as he picked her up. As he looked closer at her he found out who she was, Lulana's daughter.

Trying to walk carefully as he could with the passed out girl in his arms. As if on cue he saw Akiiki walking this way. The Pharaoh yelled for him, Akiiki saw him and ran full speed toward him. "My Pharaoh what are you doing out here!?" Then Akiiki saw the girl in Atem's arms.

"I'll explain later why I was out here. Just don't tell any one. I'll go back to the palace as you bring her in alright? She's Lulana's daughter." Akiiki didn't like that he was walking around out here with out someone but nodded as he took the girl.

12345678910

Mana sat on the Prince's bed. She wondered if the Prince was having fun with out her. She really wanted to go sneak out too but she had to be with Mahado all day long till now. She hated the classes to work on her powers. She could never get them right but Mahado courage her to go on every day and work on them She didn't know how the Prince could get it all in one move and she had to work at it over hundreds of times just to get it. She giggled as she laid down. _But that was way he was The Pharaoh now because he could do things that no one else can do. _

Tired as she was from her practice of magic she heard a ruckus outside the door. Springing from the bed and walking as quickly as she could to the door she heard Shimon's voice out there. They forgot to tell the guards outside the door not to let him in, since he's The Pharaoh's adviser he could get in even if no one else could. Mana hurriedly went back to the bed and put the covers over her hoping to look like the Prince under them.

Shimon opened the door angrily since the guards gave him a really hard time but he won on getting in there. Shimon walked over to the bed that had the lump in it. "Atem you need to get up." there was no movement so he took the covers off and saw Mana under there. His face started to get hot with rage. "Where is he!" He yelled at her. He didn't want to yell at Mana but he was already mad enough as it was.

Jumping up as quickly as her body would let her she smiled her innocent smile at him as she went by the balcony. "I don't know where he's at." She tried to look innocently as she could.

Shimon never liked her playfulness and specially right now. He folded his arms and looked at her very seriously. "Mana this is important where is he? I know you know where he is."

Mana knew that Shimon knew her well so she started to walk onto the balcony as he followed. "I really don't know where he's at." Her innocents falling away from her. She just hoped the Prince would get here soon so she wouldn't have to get into much trouble.

So she tried to run around him but he catch her arm making her almost fall. "Mana!" He tried not to yell at her but did anyways.

Sighing in defeat she told him. "He snuck out like we did as kids and went out into the city." Shimon let go of her as he sighed.

"He's a Pharaoh for Ra's sake he shouldn't be doing this stuff." He leaned against the balcony meeting a face. "Where have you been!?" He yelled at the climbing Pharaoh jumping over the rail removing his cloak as he got to the ground.

"Just follow me." Was all Atem said as Shimon and Mana shared a confused look and followed him out the door.

12345678910

**Dancer: Thanks for reading! I really am sorry for making y'all wait that long. I will also try to update A Vampires Revenge as well...but I am having more writers block for that story then this one.....so please bare with me on all on that story too. It will be my next project...well trying to figure something out for it ....after I get chapter 7 finished to The Pendant and I will put chapter 6 to The Pendant up Next week. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dancer: I know last chapter I accidentally put up the non fixed chapter and I am very sorry about that I will eventually fix that but not at the moment. I also am changing the way I write this story. Instead of 3rd**** person I am now writing this in 1****st**** person. It is so much more easier for me if I do that. So I hope y'all don't mind. Anyways I would like to thank the people that reviewed last chapter. **

**Kurotiger**

**Teardrop Lotus**

**moonlightshadow1**

**BluEbErRy-ChAn**

The Fandom

**1wingedangelX**

**Selena Demi and Miley**

**Angel Diary**

**Atem's Sister Atea**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**D17-pharaohfox**

**fantasia-49**

**Alda MN **

Chapter 4

**Atem's Pov**

I knew I blew my cover off asking Shimon and Mana to follow me but I just couldn't help it. Something told me to go to her immediately and I just couldn't help but follow what told me to do so. When Mahado and Seto find out that I was without my millennium puzzle again they were going to kill me. I wasn't supposed to be without it because the millennium items helps control our Shadow powers and it also helps to recognize me as ruler as well. Even though I really didn't need it to recognize me as ruler today since I wanted to go out just to look around by myself.

A guard came up to me telling me to come because they thought they had found Lulana's daughter. I knew at least Akiiki was doing what I asked him to do. I nodded and followed. I knew that Mana and Shimon were very confused at this moment but out of the corner of my eye I saw Mana jumping up and down wanting to meet Lulana's daughter and Shimon just looked at me surprised as if he knew I was on an act. I hope I wasn't giving myself away but he wouldn't think on it to seriously till later.

"Oh My Ra! I can't wait to see her!" I kept hearing Mana say.

"Will you be quite Mana!" Shimon yelled at her. I laughed at Mana.

We came upon a door which I recognized as the room for the injured. The guard told us that she was injured badly because a man had beat her really badly but I was half way paying attention since I wanted to see her but before we could walk in Seto and Mahado came too. I sighed. I was going to have to tell those two the truth about my shadow powers killing the man. I knew it was risky now just leaving the dead man at his house but I figured it would be a alright till I told the two since they were the ones that I trusted most besides Mana, but I couldn't tell her now.

At least I was the first one to walk in. Akiiki met us and put a finger over his lips meaning for us to be quiet. The girl was the only one in here. As I walked closer I noticed that they had cleaned all the blood off of her. On her arms there was going to be some nasty scars since they looked fresh but as least she wasn't going to be in that type of pain anymore. The only pain I knew that she was going to be in now was to move with all of her sore muscles and from her scars healing. I saw her face more clearly too. Her face wasn't scared as bad, though those scars would go away eventually. Her face also looked like a goddess would look like. She was really beautiful and her brown hair was no more matted with blood. It was a beautifully done and straight. I had an urge to put my fingers through her hair to see if it was soft but I resisted.

"She was badly injured but she will make a recovery. Once you all will leave on your orders my Pharaoh I will go and get her mother." Akiiki said to me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes after we leave you may go get her. I'm really sure she will be happy to see her daughter." I looked back to her face. "I wonder how she was separated from the Roman royal family that is our slaves." Nobody answered that question and I knew that they wouldn't know but I just had to ask at least hopping someone had an answer but that was in vain.

Shimon, Mana and Akiiki were talking to each other and I grabbed Seto and Mahado that were quietly observing her to the side so I could tell them. The only reason why I was telling Seto was because he was my cousin. We were always against each other but we also knew each other well so he was probably going to figure out that I was the one that found her first. Also the reason why I was telling Mahado well that's because he was one of my teachers. He was the one that help me control my shadow powers. I could have controlled it but sometimes my anger gets in the way where I can't. That's one of the reasons why I wear the millennium puzzle so it can help me but of course I was too dumb to carry it with me or I would have never killed the man but I would put him into a coma alright.

"What is it Atem?" Mahado asked me.

I sighed before I spoke. "I was the one that found her and I killed someone too." I whispered so that no one else would hear but them two. Seto made a noise of disapproval and folded his arms. Mahado looked at me as if he was going to put me in time out like he did when we were younger.

"I knew you had something to do with her the way you looked at her, Atem. But how in Ra did you kill someone?" Seto was the first to speak before Mahado. Mahado looked a bit mad at Seto since it looked like he was wanting to be the first one to speak.

"I went out like I did when I was younger I needed a break from this place. So I left my puzzle and my crown and left. I was walking along the Nile and I heard screaming. I killed the man when I got there because he was beating her maybe to death if I didn't get there in time. The next thing I knew he was dead and I knew that I killed him with my powers. I saw Akiiki when I was taking her back to here. I told him to pretend that he found her." I waited for them to say something to me and it felt like forever.

"Looks like I might have to make you go through some training again if your powers went out of control." I groaned. I didn't want to do that but Mahado told me no butts.

"I'll go cover up the story about the man that you killed here in a little bit." Seto said angrily. I sighed in relief besides the whole 'might have to go through some training again'.

"You may go get Lulana now." Akiiki went out not saying a word. Shimon walked toward me angrily for some reason.

"Well since you are here now I will tell you what I have been wanting to tell you all day. There is a princess here waiting to be interviewed. She came a long way to meet you. She was very sorry she is late." I had rather take more training then meet a princess. Why couldn't he get that I didn't want to be married? "Please Atem." He said sternly. My hands turned into fist and I closed my eyes.

"Fine. On one condition." I open my eyes to see him thinking.

"And what would this condition be?"

"That I don't have to see anymore princesses." Shimon sighed but shook his head not saying a word as he passed. "She's waiting." Was all he said when he walked out. He didn't answer me! That made me really mad. I stormed out of the room to my bed room. I grabbed some clothes not really caring what they looked like and put my crown and puzzle on. It was nice to have them on me again since I was so used to wearing them. I heard a knock on the door and I at first didn't answer it. But I didn't have to since I saw my cousin come in.

"I took care of the dead man's story, also I just wanted to warn you Shimon has already told her since you made her wait that she gets to eat dinner with you and get to know you." I hit my head with my hands. This was so not my day.

"After this I am not talking to Shimon again." I growled. Seto laughed as he left. How come he gets the easy life? Even though he can't marry he was in love with this girl name Kisara. Most of the priest and priestess were in love but they could marry which I don't think is fair. I had to change that somehow and I will if it's the last thing I do. Since Seto was my cousin couldn't he just get married and he could have the heir to the throne? I mean seriously. I didn't put anymore thought into it as I left the room. The guards followed me to two wide double doors. Inside was the room that I was going to meet the girl. I still wasn't happy about it.

I walked in as the guards stayed at the door. It was a large room with a chair where Pharaohs sit. And their wives but the extra chair was gone since I was not married. I knew the princess was staring at me but I did not look at her. I didn't even want to look at her. I sat down, Seto was on my right side standing up and Shimon was on my left. I finally looked at her. She was pretty but not like the girl that was injured. She put this girl to shame. This girl had black hair and I even wondered where she was from since her skin was like a white and tan mix but more of a white. Her eyes were green but there was something about her that I did not like. As she talked about herself, after Shimon gave the rules which once again I ignored. I listened to them so much it was annoying to hear the same thing over and over again. I looked into her mind she was telling the truth about herself which gave her a good point. But I didn't want to be there so I was probably looking bored to her so I tried to look like I was interested but I was too busy thinking about that girl too. She seemed to want to stay in my mind. I couldn't get rid of her.

By the time it was dinner I talked about myself and looked through her mind again. She wasn't listening to a word I said just thinking how hot I was. I wasn't happy about that. I hated women who doesn't care about their husbands or future husbands only how hot they are. This one I had to tell to get rid of after dinner. I didn't like her one bit. I was so glad when she ate the last piece of her meal.

"I hope you enjoyed your time hear but I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave." Was all I said. She looked hurt at me but smiled and said thanks. I nodded as I left. I was glad to be out of the dinner room. I was ready for bed too. I walked into my room taking my clothes off and only leaving my kilt on. I crawled into bed and fell asleep but I did not stop thinking about that girl though.

**Teana's Pov**

I was awake but I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I was afraid that he was going to be there again and to beat me because I passed out on him. I wanted to cry but it would show a sign of weakness to him and he would beat me again. Just I heard someone talking to someone and it sounded like a woman's voice and a man's voice. I listened more closely and it sounded like my mother I opened my eyes to see her sitting by my bedside talking to some different man. He looked like he was part of an army or something.

"Honey your awake." She said hugging me. It hurt me for her to hug me but I held my mouth shut so she wouldn't let go. It was so nice to be in her arms again.

"Hi mom." I said hoarsely. "Where am I?" I asked looking around the dark room. The only thing that lit up the room was candles.

"You are in the Egypt's places. He was one that found you." She said pointing toward the man. I looked at him confused. I remember someone that found me had purple eyes and this man had no purple eyes. Just I was to tried to say that. I felt myself fall back to sleep and I tried to stay awake but I couldn't the last thing I heard was that I needed rest.

12345678910

**Dancer: Just thought to tell y'all I did have this wrote don't before this version back in August or was it July? Anyways it somehow got deleted and I was mad where I didn't even want to rewrite it till now. So I hope it was okay but I still think the other version of the chapter was better and longer but I hope it was alright. My next update will be this story unless I can't come up with anything then it'll be A Vampire's Revenge and if I can't come up with for any of that story then it's straight to I'm Sorry. Anyways Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Dancer: I'm sort of in trouble I guess….I had told myself that I would post this up yesterday but that didn't happen so I am very sorry about that. I would like to thank the people that reviewed last chapter.**

**ichika7walkure**

The Fandom

**BluEbErRy-ChAn**

**Angel Diary**

**fantasia-49**

**MagicalMemories**

**D17-pharaohfox**

**AzureKite4**

**christianqueenofegypt**

**port rocks**

**Atem's Sister Atea **

Chapter 5

**Atem's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking- well slamming their arm- on the door. It wasn't even sunrise yet and someone was at the door? That really ticked me off. I didn't even have to be up this early. I sighed and took a deep breath and blew out. I wasn't even in the mood to wake up this early but might as well since my eyes were open. "Yes?" I asked trying not to sound to irritated.

"Atem!" Of course it would be Mana. I thought as I heard her voice. She came running inside and jumped on top of me leaving my lungs with no air. I wondered how in Ra she could be such a morning person. Which morning people that woke me up this early never made me happy at all but since it was Mana I had to be nice…even though I know she could take heavy sarcasm but I just felt like being nice at the moment.

"She's awake!" She yelled right in my ear. I had to cover both of my ears up because they were in pain as she was talking way to loud. How in Ra can anyone have this much enthusiasm?

"Mana!" I yelled at her. She snapped her mouth shut as she stared at me. "Calm down." I put both of my hands on her arms to show my point. "So tell me slowly, why are you up this early?" She sat back on her heels and started to explain.

"I was on my way to get you when I decided to check on Lulana and her daughter, which by the way her name is Teana, to see if they were okay by themselves. Anyways I saw her awake and we started to talk. She is so awesome and I know we will become best friends. And you just have to meet her." Mana then started to talk about Teana more. The name sounded pretty. I tuned Mana out just thinking about her. It made me mad that she was hurt by that man. She didn't deserve to be beaten like that. I had to clear my mind before I did something rash since I was thinking about what I saw and it just put my anger on high.

"Mana what did you come and get me for in the first place?" I asked hoping this would clam me down.

"OH!" She said as if she almost forgot something. "Mahado wanted to start your training early today since he looked at your schedule and saw that you were busy most of the day so he thought now would be good even though he might be mad at me for being late." She nervously laughed. I sighed and pushed her off the bed not caring if she got hurt or not. I got up to get changed. I was so not in a good mood. He was really trying to kill me? I mean come on I rather stay up late then get up early to train. I sighed. What is done is done I guess.

We walked out of the room. It was quite and dark besides the torch lights lit up. The guard nodded at me as I passed. I was too tired to tell them to stop that so I just ignored it. I was surprised that Mana had quit talking. I guess she must have noticed that I wasn't listening to her. I smirked. It was one of those one out of ten chances that she was quite. Most of the nine she was talking. We came to a door and opened it I saw Mahado reading through scrolls. He looked like he didn't notice us but I knew he did.

"Why are you late?" He asked us both without looking up. Before Mana could answer I did.

"Mana on her way to get me had to stop to see Lulana and her daughter." That was all I had to say. I could see the disappointment in his eyes at Mana.

"Master Mahado. I just had to see if they were alright." she whined to him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyways," Mana groaned. She knew she was in trouble and was going to get a lecture later. I smirked but made it where no one noticed. Victory was mine. Besides if I hadn't had answer first she would have made up a lie and make it my fault. She had forgotten that we used to do this all the time. "Since it is a bit later then I would have liked we will make it a shorter practice. Next time Mana don't do anything going to get him next time please?" She nodded. "Now go finish your writing assignment that I had you doing yesterday." I watched her walk away sulking. Where was her enthusiasm now? I thought trying to hold my laugh. I know I was being mean but I just could resist. Maybe it could be a good day after all even if I had to wake up early then Ra waking me up.

As I was training I had a few memories come to me. I remembered when I used to hate training and how I couldn't get it at first. My father had always given me my strength when it came to even coming to my training. If it wasn't for him I would probably never have even master my powers….well until now. I wished he was here now. I loved my father a lot. He cared for me. He used to tell stories about him and my mother or other family members. I never got to see my mother since she died giving birth to me. Sometimes I wonder a lot of what she was like. Was she nice? Brave? Strong? A lot of questions would run through my head if I tried to think about her….mainly on what did she look like? Did she look like me? Or not? Dad would say I looked a lot like her besides the skin color. She had a pale skin where I had a tan skin. I bet she was a great person if my Dad had married her.

"Well that's all for today." Mahado said smiling. I didn't even know I went through training this fast. Specially thinking about my mother. I guess I should do that more often? So that everything would go faster? Oh well. I got up and headed toward my chambers. I was hoping that I didn't have to do anything for a while but was I wrong.

Shimon came and got me and we had our meeting for the day. It was tiring. Someone wanted to do this or that to help the country people or this or that and I was really getting irritated and someone said that in nearby Kingdoms were being attacked by some thief so we should be prepared for if it does happen to us. I really wasn't worried about it since we had one of the beside army around but it couldn't hurt could it? It went on like this for at least a hour or so. I didn't really pay attention since I was too busy trying to say 'yes' or 'no' to whatever statement or question came up. I was really grateful when it was over with. Then I had to go out into the city for the festival that was going on. It was going to last for a couple of days but they wanted me to be there on the first day to ask people questions so they didn't have to be approved to go up to the castle and show that I cared about them coming down to talk to them….Let me just say that was a very huge pain to my head. I had a huge headache after the first ten questions. By the time I got to the castle I found out that tomorrow I would have another princess choosing thing. Ugh. Thanks to Shimon not saying if he agreed to my terms from last night I wasn't very happy. It was all going to be pay backs to him. He was so going to get it one of these days I swear it!

It was becoming night time when I made it back into my room. I just fell on my bed wanting sleep to take me but a knock- not like Mana's from earlier- came from the door. "Yes?" I asked the second time that day. I saw Akiiki walk in, he smiled.

"Lulana wants you to meet her daughter." I sighed but felt eager to meet her with her eyes open and to talk. But I hid that to myself.

"I would love to talk to her." I said. He nodded and led the way. There was no one down the Halls besides some of the guards. We made it to the room. I didn't even wait for him to open it. I just went ahead on in. I saw Lulana sitting there with one of her hands holding her daughters. She looked up to see me.

"Pharaoh." She said; she also stood up and bowed.

"You do realize you don't have to do that." I said to her.

"I know." she said. I sighed, but didn't say anything. I walked over to her daughter.

"How are you?" I asked. She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine." She turned to her mom to say something. "Can you leave us alone?" Lulana and I both looked confused but she nodded. Akiiki wasn't in the room so I didn't have to tell anyone to leave I guess.

"Thanks for saving me." I whipped my head back confused.

"I didn't save you." I said hoping that she would just accept my lie. She shook her head.

"I remember seeing you. I promise I won't tell anyone but why don't you want to tell anyone anyways?" I sighed in defeat. Why was I giving up this early?

"Yes I did save you. It's because I wasn't supposed to be looking for you. I was supposed to be here." She made and 'O' with her mouth then she hissed in pain. I rushed toward her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Just one of my larger cuts. I'll be fine. What's your name?" She was trying to change the subject but I was going to let her when one that one for now.

"My name is Atem." I said to her. She smiled and then thought for a moment.

"My name is Teana but I would like to be called Tea." I nodded.

"Tea it is then." She hissed in Pain again.

"You should rest." I said putting my hand on her shoulder and pushing her back where she was laying down on the bed fully. But I had felt something weird when I touched her. It was like a shock. It was a good shock though. A really warm feeling but I pushed it back to the back of my mind. Her health was better than to dwell on then this warm feeling.

"But I don't want to." She said to me. I shook my head.

"To bad." I backed away I saw her fall asleep quickly. I left the room to see Laluna and Akiiki talking.

"She fell asleep." She nodded and went in there. I quickly left to go back into my room. Something was about to happen and I could feel it. I just didn't know what it was about to happen just yet. I reached my room and laid down. Sleep quickly consumed me.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped that was an okay chapter. I think I'm going to go find new beta reader since my friend is my beta and she really isn't a true beta. So when I do find a beta I bet my grammar will look a bit better and I'm really sorry that my grammar sucks. So be patient with me in till I can find a beta that has really good grammar stuff and might even teach me a thing or two…..if you know what I mean. Or you can recommend me one or something like that. Anyways my next update will be A Vampires Revenge since I have the next chapter done for that one. It'll be updated sometimes next week. R&R**


End file.
